


Cat and Mouse Game

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Implied Flogging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Photographs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen finds some provocative photos of Karl in a book of his and decides to return them. Only Karl is not quite sure of his intentions, keeping Stephen at arm’s length until one night when things start to unfold.





	Cat and Mouse Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post on the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme.](https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/162768995035/strordo-w-pastkaerdo-prompt-missions-and)

It shouldn’t have been like this. He shouldn’t have had to see them again in this kind of circumstance.

“Where did you get these?” He demanded.

“They were stuck in a tome Wong gave me. When I first came here, he said it belonged to an old Master who lived here and that I could have it. I’ve only come to you now, because I didn’t find them at first. It didn’t feel right not to give them back.”

Stephen Strange stood before Karl Mordo with a flushed face and an embarrassed expression, but Karl could tell there was a reason he was standing there instead of discreetly leaving the pictures under his door.  He wanted something from Karl.

“Have you come to blackmail me? Try to ruin me with these? Tell me Strange, why are you here?”

“What? No. I just came to give them back.”

That was a lie. Despite all the man’s cleverness and charm, he was an awful liar.

Karl watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, leaving a gleam behind that highlighted their color. It felt as though he was prey for the predator in front of him.

“You want something. That’s why you came to me in the night and paced around in front of my door before striking up the courage to knock. Don’t try to fool me, Strange. I have met your kind before.”

Stephen’s face fell at the accusation, and Karl knew he had caught him. There was no backing out now.

“No, really, I just… Forget it. I was just trying to do something nice,” Stephen grumbled.

He left without another word and without mentioning any demands. It was odd if Karl thought about it. Something told him that this was not the end of it.

As he looked down at the photographs, waves of shame rolled over him. He had been young, foolish, and too trustworthy. One picture especially brought memories flooding back- Kaecilius telling him to pose a certain way on some ridiculous fur rug he had purchased so that his backside was highlighted in the low lighting. His legs splayed out just enough so that his cock and balls were displayed ever so slightly, so that one could make them out in the fairly dark photo. It was just a peek, but it still turned his stomach thinking about how sexualized he was in them and how embarrassed he had been at the time. He only wanted to please someone he thought he had loved.

That photo was racy and obscene to say the least, and there were more of them. Each picture a reminder of his body being used by the older, rougher man. Something he would have liked to forget if he could.

He looked at another picture. It was of him with Kaecilius’s cock in his mouth. This memory too was still as vivid as if had happened yesterday. Kaecilius had been flaccid before he had started taking pictures, wanting to capture Karl’s expression the more he had become turned on. Only one of those survived out of the series. The others Karl had managed to steal and burn after their relationship ended.

There were now 10 left in total; 10 images seared into Stephen Strange’s brain, and Karl wasn’t sure if he had taken pictures of the evidence.

When he looked at himself back then, there was nothing he liked. In his opinion, he was scrawny, his eyes too big and doe-like with a dreamy expression to them, and his mouth did not seem to quite fit his face yet. Maybe if there were no negative connotations attached to them, he could have found a little to like, but the trauma from that relationship overrode any objective sensibilities he could have possibly mustered. It was one reason he was so curt with Stephen earlier, as those pictures made him want to vomit.

The thought of Stephen Strange knowing about them made him even more sick. All he could hope was whatever Stephen wanted, he would demand it sooner rather than later.

That night Karl burned the rest of the images.

.oOo.

Days, weeks passed, and Stephen progressed. Karl had not forgotten about the pictures though, and he knew that Stephen was waiting for the right moment to bring them up. The way that Stephen would watch him, his eyes following with an unsettling glint to them, made him lose his nerve a few times. Had he not been a professional, he might have requested to be kept away from Stephen at all cost. Instead, he went about his days as if none of it ever happened. They pretended that Stephen hadn’t seen that photo of his backside with Kaecilius’ penis resting next to the cum decorating his behind, still inflamed and bruised with the stripes of a belt from earlier in the night.

That image with its whites, browns, pinks, purples, blues and reds were all reminders of the blur of moving too fast. Reminders of being bullied into things that he wasn’t even sure if he enjoyed at the time. He certainly didn’t enjoy the recollections now.

Stephen didn’t know that, but Karl knew that it didn’t matter. He had possessed the pictures of a Kamar-Taj Master in a less than becoming state and may have copies on a phone or a computer. If he intended to use them against Karl, he would not care for the history of them. So Karl waited for it to come up again, as he knew Stephen would not be able to resist. At this point, Karl had convinced himself that Stephen was that kind of man to do such a thing.

Then it happened one night. Stephen came to him, and Karl let him into his rooms not wanting to cause a scene. The tension in his countenance told Karl that he would be asking for whatever he wanted. Only Karl did not have any money, no pull, nor any real power to speak off, so he had no idea what Stephen could want.

Before Stephen could even speak, Karl cut him off.

“I know you have come about those pictures. There is no other possible reason for you to come to my rooms at this hour.”

“Well, yeah. I came about them, kind of.”

Tilting his head, he waited for Stephen to continue. His response had been perplexing. Why did he kind of come about them?

“Last time I think you got the wrong impression. I don’t want anything from you that you don’t want to give freely, but I thought you looked beautiful. I know they’re older pictures and you look a bit different, but…” He was practically pacing the room. “Look. If you wanted, I wouldn’t mind if we hooked up. You're gorgeous and you’ve got a good personality. I don’t care how either. You fuck me, or I fuck you, or both. It’s alright with me if it’s a recurring thing… If you're open to it.”

There were a lot of ifs in his confession.

Staring at Stephen, Karl didn’t know how to respond. It was not what he had been expecting at all.

“Wait, you don’t want money or some sort of favor?”

“Why would I? You already saved my life. If anything, I owe you. Also everyone has pictures like that these days,” Stephen said. He rolled his eyes before continuing, “You’re pretty dramatic, you know that?”

“I have been told something like that before,” Karl replied dryly.

Still it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that Stephen Strange, his current student, had just propositioned him for casual sex. It wasn’t the first time he had been approached by a student for that reason, but this was very different from all those other times. Pausing, he thought upon his answer for a good while before responding.

“If I reject your proposal, what will you do?”

Stephen looked at him with a curious expression.

“Go back to my rooms and maybe study for a bit. Lick my wounded pride,” he laughed. “I used to be good at this you know, before I came here anyways. People here just seem a little less impressed with me for some reason.”

Karl looked at him, judging his sincerity. When he could find no lie within his posture or expression, it made him relax a little.

“I don’t do those kind of things anymore, Stephen. It’s nothing to do with you,” Karl replied softly.

There was a time, before Kaecilius and after after him where he felt a certain freedom with his expression of his sexual self; a freedom that he no longer craved or needed. His heart and body were tired from the challenges daily life presented him.

“If you change your mind, you know where I’ll be,” Stephen responded with a bit of humor.

Karl didn’t want to encourage him, so he continued to look Stephen in they eye. His unwavering gaze serious.

“Good night, Stephen.”

As Stephen closed the door, Karl sighed a sigh of relief. The man was gone, and he was relieved that Stephen was a better man than many others would be. Some would have used it against him, blackmailing him into bending to their will. He felt a bit sorry that he had been so suspicious of Stephen.

.oOo.

Things didn’t go back to normal after that night. He had prayed they would, but it was all in vein. Stephen kept looking at him when they were together, which was thankfully not that often these days as Stephen had progressed quite a bit. When they did see one another or interact, it was surprising the way his eyes followed him when Karl moved around, or the slightly tense expression to his mouth as they talked. It was all a bit distracting.

Trying to avoid Stephen was almost like a game that he would play with himself; worried the other sorcerer was lurking around the corner. Karl would return to his rooms at night quickly, walking with purpose, almost feeling like he was hiding, 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget Stephen's proposition. It wasn’t something he thought he wanted for himself, but late at night the same thoughts plagued him. It was impossible to keep thoughts of Stephen out of his mind even in the dead of night. Fleeting flashes of his face or body would flicker in his mind from time to time. This was especially true for those eyes that haunted him with their unique coloring and their odd shape.

One night, Karl found himself lingering over what Stephen had said before, that he didn’t care who was fucking whom as long as they were fucking. Then, there was that bit about how if anything Stephen owed him. That line stuck with him, surprised at honesty that was rolled up in the words. They had oozed gratefulness for Karl’s momentary decision to follow him and fight for him that day in the market. It was a parallel to when he had met Kaecilius, something Kaecilius had never acknowledged. Karl never thought he had saved Stephen, but even in his naive state back then he knew that he had definitely saved Kaecilius, as ungrateful as the traitor had turned out to be.

Embarrassment creeped up on him as he found his hand seemed to have a mind of its own, traveling downwards and into his shorts. He had long rid himself of his clothes for the night, letting the cool breeze dance upon his skin, finding that it did not help with the heat he was feeling. It seemed to spread upwards from the source trapped inside of him.

Letting out a sigh as he palmed the shaft of his cock, his thumb teased at where the head met his foreskin, and he couldn’t keep himself from daydreaming. At first the images in his head were vague: a man’s hand upon his chest, a mouth at his neck, a knee up against his. As he became more and more lost in all the feelings assaulting him, the images slowly started changing, developing more. The knee was part of a long, defined leg, dusted with black hair upon creamy skin and just a hint of pink in certain places. The hairs around the mouth scratched at his neck ever so slightly before moving down to his shoulder, nipping at his skin playfully. The hand upon his chest, shaky and scarred, moving over the flesh and muscle with a bit of pressure, not scratching or aggressive in intent.

He let out a groan as his other hand traveled down just as his left one tightened a little more. Biting his lip, his right hand stroked and squeezed his testicles. For a fraction of a second, he thought about stopping to go get a toy hidden away in his clothes cabinet, but quickly disposed of the idea when another jolt of pleasure shot through him. This was fine for the night.

His mind instead focused on what it had been thinking about before- Stephen, looking at him with those cat like eyes. In his mind, his mouth was slightly parted as if he were ready to attack and eat him alive. That’s all he wanted at that exact moment, and he cried out ever so softly with a note of frustration at how badly he wanted it.

Karl knew that the man would readily use his mouth before his hands. It might be out of embarrassment, or out of comfort, or maybe just a desire to taste him. His lips wrapped around the head of his cock before trying to take as much of Karl in as he could. The sight of it would be exquisite and he knew Stephen would be too stubborn not to swallow him whole eventually. It might not be the first time that they did it, but he wouldn’t give up no matter how annoyed at himself he got.

Then came the point where the daydreaming stopped; Karl’s need for release to great to focus on anything else. With an increased speed, his cock wet with his own saliva (something he had done earlier without thinking about it), he was almost there. A rough tug followed by his thumb lightly rubbing at his pre-cum slathered frenulum, he came with a sob of pleasure; his body shaking with release.

It was quite the orgasm and it nearly took him by surprise how fulfilling it was. It had been a while since he had fantasized about a type of person and even longer about someone specific, perhaps adding to his pleasure.

As he cleaned up, he felt a wave of shame roll over him. It was not the fact that he had been daydreaming about Stephen Strange that made him like this, but the fact that his mind had slipped down a path somewhat similar to what the dynamic of his and Kaecilius’ relationship had been- predatory. Only in this case, the prey and the predator were not clearly defined in his mind, but the overtones were strongly aggressive.

He lay in bed for quite some time before sleep came; his mind unsettled by what he had felt. Part of him worried that he once again was going to fall down a rabbit hole of obsession.

.oOo.

Karl could contain his feelings and thoughts no longer. Despite his best efforts, his desires eventually won out over common sense and reasoning. He stood in front of the Stephen’s door, unable to turn away for once.

The door did not open when he knocked the first time, so he knocked a second time for good measure. Cringing slightly after the second knock, he couldn’t help but feel that he was making a mistake. At some point it would fall apart, making this a fool's errand. He could feel that Stephen was not a long term kind of man, and he didn’t live for short term goals anymore.

Berating himself internally, he turned to leave with his dignity intact, until the door behind him opened with a small creak.

“Sorry I was just, uh, I can’t in good conscious tell you what I was doing, because I frankly don’t know.”

Karl look at Stephen. All of his uneasiness was slowly being replaced with confusion and concern.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with sorcery, does it?”

“No, just writing an email,” he replied with some humor in his voice.

Slightly sheepish and realizing his first joke had fallen flat, Stephen let him in. Karl truly hoped he had been actually writing an email, and when he walked in the computer was open and on thankfully.

He took a moment to look around. The room was practically as bare as it had been when Stephen moved in; as bare as it had been when Karl first came to Kamar-Taj. The walls contained many memories, most of them good, and he smiled to himself. It was comforting to be inside them once again.

Stephen went to sit on the bed. His expression tired and weary, as if he had been pondering a problem before answering his door.

“So what brings you here?” Stephen asked in a nonchalant manner.

It felt as if something were caught in his throat, restrictive and uncomfortable. Karl hadn’t thought this far ahead, thinking that he would have convinced himself to have gone back to his own rooms before this point. As he licked his lips, gazing at Stephen, he figured he should start with how he came to be in Stephen's rooms. He needed to start at the very beginning of their current predicament.

“Those pictures should have been burnt a long time ago with the rest of them. I was young and foolish, easily influenced, without an internal compass to guide me.”

Stephen tilted his head in response, curious as to where Karl’s speech would wind up. He continued to listen as Karl continued to speak.

“I have learned a great deal since then, so it has come as a surprise to me that I can’t,” he paused to swallow hard, “forget your proposition.”

A grin spread wide across the other sorcerers face, as if he had won a prize. In that moment, Karl felt as if he were a mouse before a cat. Truly, if there were any man that was the embodiment of such an animal, it would be Stephen- stubborn, clever, mischievous, thin and lithe, and absolutely marvelous to look at.

Feeling a little hot under the collar, he stood there looking at Stephen as Stephen looked at him. No one talking or making a move for a good minute, unsure as to what they should say. And nothing was said as Stephen casually reached his hands out to him, and Karl warily gave him his own. Pulling Karl gently towards himself as he sat on the bed with his legs splayed out in a sloppy manner, he nudged Karl to turn and sit between them. He wrapped his long legs around Karl's torso before taking his arms and embracing Karl from behind. Resting his head upon Karl’s shoulder, he sighed a heavy sigh. Their rhythmic breathing was the only sounds for a while and although all of this was fairly unfamiliar, it felt warm and welcoming. His mind though couldn’t help wondering where this would be headed.

“We were all young and foolish at one time. I still am occasionally,” Stephen finally spoke.

After a few more minutes, the tension seemed to leak out of him, and his body began to mold against Stephen’s. He could feel the other man starting to stir.

“I’m glad you didn’t totally write me off that night.”

Karl hadn’t said a word for quite sometime, unsure of what to say. Instead he only gasped as Stephen started to kiss his neck, his hands at Karl’s waist, trying to remove Karl's belt as if it were structured like his own- a logical assumption, but incorrect.

Karl wiggled out of Stephen’s grasp, standing up and turning around. His was far more intricate with the main components in the back, so he did it himself as their eyes locked. If they weren’t so wrapped up in one another, it probably would have been awkward, but they were too far gone to be self-conscious in that way. The thrill of it made him lose his inhibitions.

After the belt was off, Karl breathed in, shaking ever so slightly, wondering if he should continue. He pushed on, undoing the ties and clasp that held the top of his robes together. Now his hands were shaking almost as much as Stephen’s, not having done something like this for a long time.

Bits of flesh came into view as he removed the vest and the overshirt. Only the undershirt remained, showing off his arms and neck. Karl would have to remove it by pulling it up and over, so he stopped for a moment. His resolve fading just ever so slightly under Stephen’s intense gawking. It had been some time since he had someone fully look at him in the light. The last time he had sex was in the darkened rooms of the former librarian; a shy, quiet man often consumed by loneliness and grateful for Karl’s occasional companionship.

As he began to remove it, he did it slowly, briefly closing his eyes in anticipating Stephen’s reaction. When he opened them, his undershirt was half way up his torso, and Stephen was still watching with the same intensity. Only this time, his hand was at the front of his trousers, the heel of his palm pressing down on the bulge in them. Quickly Karl removed the rest of it feeling a bit more comfortable with Stephen’s display of desire.

The wounds had healed long ago, but the scars remained and Stephen’s eyes seemed to be tracing over them. Finally they stopped at the one scar he wanted to forget more than anything. He knew Stephen would know what it was when he looked at it- the wound left from a bullet. He also knew that he would not have to answer any questions from a man that seemed to have no real interest in anyone's personal histories, even his own.

Standing there, he continued to watch. Then Stephen ever so subtly motioned for him to come closer, and he did with a little hesitation. As Stephen reached out, Karl thought he was going to touch his scars, but instead he smiled a soft smile before undoing to the button and zip at his trousers. His hands slid over the fabric, feeling Karl’s own erection as he had done his own.

“So, do you want me to suck you off?”

Karl’s breathing hitched just a little after the question and he closes his eyes for a moment as his cock gave a twitch under Stephen's hands.

_Yes, with that pretty mouth. Wet. Delicious. Those eyes looking up at me, wanting me._

He hesitated, not wanting to slip into into some odd mental power game within his own head. He wanted to do this right, maybe a little slower than all those other times. There was no real rush, and he was beginning to understand that his attraction to Stephen was beyond the physical.

“No.”

“Well, what do you want? I don’t want to scare you off like before,” Stephen murmured.

“Just kiss me first.”

“Okay, come here.”

Obliging, Stephen tugged at him to lay down on the bed. He made no move to undo his own clothes, or even rid Karl of the rest of his clothes, instead straddling him, leaning forward to kiss him. First though, he stroked at Karl’s temple before running his thumb over Karl’s bottom lip. His hand slightly trembled as it rested curled up below Karl’s chin. For some reason it was reassuring.

It felt good to be touched again and touched so tenderly. He never thought Stephen to be a rough sort of person, despite his boisterous displays at times, but he did come off as self-absorbed and Karl had worried about that before this moment. Never had he been so happy to have his worries put to rest.

Sighing as he brought his own hands up to work at Stephen's clothes, Stephen's soft mouth pressed against his. Slowly they parted his own lips, and the slow burn inside him seemed to ignite into something that could rival a forest fire. Everything was a little better and brighter as they tried to negotiate their kissing style, with each of them still unsure of the other.

It was amazing that his hands seemed to automatically know so much about the other man’s clothes without Karl having to look at them. They peeled off fairly easily and fell to wayside as they continued. Stephen hardly seemed to notice, too focused on tasting  feeling the inside of his mouth. He let out a small whimper as Stephen pressed a hand to his chest, thumbing at flesh beneath them.

They broke apart, but not before Stephen playfully nipped at his lip. Karl took in a deep breath and shifted his hips against Stephen’s, needing a bit more friction than what he currently had. It was getting irritating to have their bottom halves still clothed. Stephen seemed to have the same idea as with a little bit of effort and a slight flinch of pain when his thumb caught on a loop, he pulled off both Karl’s trousers and his shorts in one action before tending to his own.

There they were as bare as the day they were born, and Karl couldn’t help but admire how they looked together. This was better than his fantasy by at least ten fold.

He didn’t need any prompting to grasp both of their erections in his hand as they both looked down, Stephen’s breathing a little heavier than before. Then after a moment, they looked into each other’s eyes before Stephen’s became unfocused. Leaning in for another kiss, Karl languidly stroked both of them. Moaning into Stephen’s mouth, it was hard to concentrate on what he was doing, wanting to just cup at Stephen’s face.

He stopped, putting his hand on Stephen's chest urging him to stop for a moment.

“Do you still want to suck me off?” Karl asked, his voice heady with the lust he felt.

Stephen looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, slightly taken aback by Karl’s suggestion. It was not often such words left his mouth, and they seemed to have an effect on Stephen as he started slink downward. Karl grabbed at his arm, stopping him.

“Not like that. I want to taste you as well.”

He hoped he didn’t sound as awkward as he thought he sounded.

“Anything you want, you got it.”

God, he was so smug with his eyes half closed and the way his smile shone. Karl felt his groin throb in anticipation. Shortly after Stephen turned himself around, he made a little noise of contentment when he settled in.

Karl looked at the hard cock in front of his face, but he couldn’t help but first touch at Stephen’s perineum, before moving down to his testicles, taking them in hand, touching him as he would touch himself. Stephen groaned about the same time he had started to nip and kiss at Karl’s thighs, causing him to react. It took all his energy not to just enjoy, for at this point he needed to focus. There was something almost torturous at the desire to forgo his normal concentration.

As Stephen took him in his mouth, Karl knew this would be good. Stephen seemed to have some skill and desire to please him. There would be no disappointments for either of them, and he was glad he had finally knocked on Stephen’s door.

He moaned as Stephen took him in a little further, his hand working the base at the same time. Curiously, it didn’t seem to bother him as much as it did in Karl’s fantasy. His other hand rested at the crease where his leg met his torso for a good bit, before starting to mimic some of Karl’s actions in a very loose interpretation. He took some inspiration from it, and nuzzled up to Stephen’s balls readily, before taking one in his mouth, prompting Stephen to moan. Knowing he was at good angle helped him, and even if a stray hair or two irritated his mouth, it just reminded him that the sex was real. It was not a one of his now nearly nightly fantasies.

He hummed a little before switching to the other ball, causing Stephen to stumble a bit while working on Karl’s cock. Taking his hand and wrapping it around Stephen’s cock, he knew if he really wanted he could probably finish him off within two or three minutes easily. Stephen was hard. Really hard. It was beyond indecent the way his cock was leaking at this point, making it all the more captivating.

Stopping for moment and freeing his mouth with a small smack of his lips, he let himself get lost in what Stephen was doing to him. Every movement and motion was like music to his body; rhythms and sounds that it had not heard in awhile. It seemed as though Stephen was the same, acting with such fervor that he could hardly believe was reserved for him.

He nearly came at the thought.

“Stephen, wait. I want to see your face.”

The words that left his mouth felt more weighted than usual and once again prompted an immediate response. Stephen was as eager as he was, if not more.

When they were face to face, Karl lifted his hips to press his erection against Stephen’s and trap both of them between their flesh. It felt good just to stay like that for a few seconds close together. Stephen molded himself so that he could kiss Karl once again, causing Karl to reflexively grasp at both of their cocks, going back to where they started. There was much more he wanted to do, but sadly it would have to wait till the next time.

With a groan and pulling away from Karl as he threw his head back a touch, Stephen came with a guttural sound, spurts of cum landing upon Karl’s abdomen. Both of them looked down at the mess, while Karl increased his pressure and speed, giving a little cry as he spilled his seed so that it too could join Stephen’s pearly liquid.

By the Vishanti, it was a beautiful sight; satisfying to see the product of their passions.

His breathing evened out as Stephen dipped down to lick Karl’s abdomen clean. Warmed with content feelings, Karl petted at his soft hair, smiling. Once again, he was losing himself for just a brief instant.

When Stephen was finished, he fixed himself so that he rested on Karl’s shoulder, curling into him.

“I want more,” Stephen sighed.

It was as if the other sorcerer read his mind. Karl wanted nothing more than to have more of everything: more time for them, more sex, more connecting. Really he want more out of life in general.

“I won’t object.”

“I honestly thought that when I left your room that night, you wouldn’t give me another look. I thought that was it. Imagine my surprise tonight.”

“How could I not give you another look with you staring at me like that all the time?” Karl laughed.

“It should have scared you off more. Glad it didn’t,” he murmured.

It had the opposite effect for sure and seemed to give him enough time to become fairly certain that Stephen was worth the risk to his heart.

Karl enjoyed the afterglow of it, and he hoped they could enjoy many more nights together. It felt good to have another person against him. Someone he could feel comfortable with and maybe even learn to trust.

Sighing a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and hope to dream some pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> And just for anyone scarred after my last fic- After this everything changes. Karl doesn’t leave, there is no end credit scene, and they live happily ever after. The end.


End file.
